Fallen Star
by PEACExLOVExWORDS
Summary: This is different. Life is always hard when you are "different." She is helpless, lost, but hopeful. After that life-changing night, can she ever be normal again?
1. Someone Else

My name is Olivia. And I am a vampire. I'm not sure how it happened but I am. Or if not, I am just a cold, heartless, bloodsucker (in literal terms). And I highly doubt those characteristics are normal. I used to live in the small rainy city of Forks. Where there really aren't a lot of people, which made my hiding more of a success. In my human life, I was originally born in forks. I lived with my mom in a small house by the forest. Life was nice. I fit in nicely, had friends, I did well in school; I just don't understand. What did I do wrong?

The night was cold, dark, and stormy; the usual. I was walking back from the shops to where the bus usually picks up its lost causes at nine at night. Sitting there by myself on the wet bench. Staring up to see black and getting pretty much the same view from beyond the other side of the road. To my left and right; shops poorly illuminated by the flickering street lights that swayed and wobbled every time a large gust came in. Leaves danced at my feet; my horrible fate, about to bite me in the neck. It didn't take long to notice the red-headed woman sucking down my blood that dripped on me. Her delicate fingers barely grazing my neck, razors at my flesh. It also didn't take long for me to start feeling queasy, everything slipping out from under me, then fire. A burning fire consuming my face, spreading slowly through me. Then as quick as the she came, the woman was gone.

I never saw the woman again. I was glad of it. Oh, the horrible things that would happen to her. I'm usually not that violent but the rage I feel whenever she crosses my mind is unbearable. Almost as unbearable as that thirst. It's always there. Because of her, I never saw my mom again. She would never accept me. That's out of the question. Who would want someone like me? Who would want a monster? I know I wouldn't but, I don't really have a choice.

I keep to myself. I wander the woods of the country, making sure to stay far from any humans. I've smelled one out once and I'm sorry to say that I couldn't control myself. I couldn't. It's not like I had control. I had no idea what I was doing, nor where I was, nor who I was. I was sorry though. I've never been so sorry in my life. I swore to myself I will never have human blood again. No matter what. Never again. I just went on living life like a normal freak would. (Does that even make sense?)

A couple months later after living off dear, bears, squirrels, etc. I paid a visit to the family of the man I . . . you know. I needed to see, to find out what I had done. What I ruined. With my abnormal scent skills, it wasn't so hard finding the home. Oh, the remorse grew worse when I looked through that house window. What used to be my heart broke, along with my will to exist (like I had a reason to begin with); I could have drowned the sun with my imaginary tears. A mother, maybe in her late forties, sat in a rocking chair carrying a warm cup of coffee. She held it tightly around her warm hands and every now and then stared into a crib that was placed next to the chair. She would release one hand from her mug and reach into the crib to grab a little finger that I could barely see. She smiled, and the smile reminded me of my mother. I had to run. I ran fleetingly back into the woods, ignoring anything I smelled, anything I heard, anything I saw. I ran up to a great tree and with anger bashed my two fists into the bark which made the trunk crack. A crack that echoed out to forever. A silent, empty, noise. The sounds of a sob could be heard. I put my back to the tree and grabbed my ice, cold face. I slid down the broken tree till I hit the ground with a thud that was supposed to bruise me. It would have bruised a normal person.

The sun shone down on my hands, now folded over my knees. I just sat there, waiting for an answer that would never come. I didn't move, didn't bother breathing. Daylight turned to the glossy, blue moonlight. Twilight. Something strange made my head want to slowly lift up. I stared through the branches at the dark and caught sight of a something shiny, and light. Almost a glow. I climbed up my broken tree, now feeling sorry for also destroying the poor trees' life, too. When I finally got to the top, I saw a sky that I had never seen before. The stars were alive, moving freely, shooting across the sky. Little diamonds making their way through the universe. There must have been millions, some bigger than others, just sitting there, staring back at Earth. Why hadn't I seen this before? These weren't here before? Were they? I wanted to reach up, to touch one and maybe hold it in my hand. To hold a star, see it shine. I stayed up in the tree looking at the stars all night, till dawn broke in through the trees in the east. The sun and clouds had nothing on those stars. They weren't nearly as dazzling. I waited during the day, and stayed amazed during the night. Wasn't much of a life but, at least I wasn't being a monster. I don't think monsters took time to look at the stars.

One night, I decided I should say something to them. It didn't take long but I soon figured what I should say.

"Hello stars. My name is Olivia. I don't know if you have seen me, but I have been watching you for some time now and, well . . . ." I was suddenly embarrassed. Ha, embarrassed talking to stars. "I wanted to say . . . well, I just wanted to say . . . thank you."

There was no answer, but for once I didn't want one, I was happy, I was changed. Even though I was a monster, something not exactly accepted in today's society, I was going to be someone. I wasn't made this way to sit in a forest forever. Even though I am forsaken, I am meant to be someone. And even though I have no heart, beats still live.

I took one long, last look at the stars with eyes the color of the world.

"Thank you for hope."


	2. Aiden

**Hey there people! Here is more words for our reading enjoyment! Review! **

I dropped onto the forest floor perfectly on my feet. I had to admit, for being a freak it was pretty cool. Once I had a good feel of solid ground I broke into a run. This was a fresh start, and I was going now to start a new life in a new place. I felt the cool night air whip at my face letting my hair fly behind me, a wave of strawberry blonde. I had a plan set but it was suddenly dodged by the thirst which I had ignored for the past week. As I traveled I fed, no need for the details. On my little quest for redemption, I had to find a town where I couldn't be noticed and where nothing could give me away. I traveled around for a couple of days and found the perfect place. The little town of Willow Creek, Alaska, was perfect.

Willow Creek is beautiful. That's all that ran through my mind as I ran up to a small lake that glistened, a sparkling ice. In the small pool you could see the reflection of the mountains and the sunlight peeking over their edges. The trees as far as my eyes could see, which was very far, all were a luscious, thick green. From where I stood I could smell a town nearby. Humans.

I walked down the dirt road that wound through the trees. What I was about to go do made me wary so I sat behind a giant tree. I looked across maybe twenty feet ahead at a squirrel burying an acorn. I think it sensed me looking at it because it looked my way then ran in the opposite direction. I soon saw that it wasn't me it sensed.

"Hi."

I spun around on my feet to face a boy. He looked maybe around my age with light, chestnut brown curls that fell over his ears and forehead. Through the locks I could see two piercing green eyes that blended with the forest. He held a walking stick in his hand and wore the normal hiker's attire: boots, jeans, and sweater. He smiled. I took maybe too many feet back because he then frowned.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The innocence made me sad. And the delicious red color that filled his cheeks was tempting. But my control stayed.

"Y- You didn't." I stuttered. I looked suddenly down at what I was wearing, forgetting that I had been in the wilderness for a long time. My jeans were ripped at my knees, my jacket had scratches everywhere, and my shoes were covered in mud and leaves. Its times like these where I was glad I couldn't blush. I looked back at the boy hoping he would leave, but still hoping he wouldn't.

"You look as if you've been out here for days. Are you trying to get somewhere?" He took three steps closer and stretched out his hand. "My name is Aiden."

I looked at his face, then down to his hand. I was having a war in my mind. I wanted to go with him, accept the offer, and have someone to talk to, but at the same time I couldn't. I couldn't put him in that constant danger, and I wasn't sure if I could take that constant fire in my throat. I wish I could have seen my face because it must have been hilarious. He roared with laughter at me and my expression.

"I promise I don't bite." He said trying to stifle a laugh. I almost had one myself for that brief irony.

I hesitated, but he stretched his hand out farther. I took a step forward still staring at his hand, and then closed the gap between us. I took his hand, and he pulled away. "Whoa, you're cold!"

"I'm sorry." I said in almost a whisper looking down at the floor, hoping he would see how bizarre I really was and go away, but of course, he didn't. "Listen, it's ok. I'm gonna' take you to my house and see if my mom could help fix you up. Sound good?" He placed his finger gently under my chin and lifted my face up so my eyes met his. A shock coursed through me like electricity from the place where his finger was. I had to back away to prevent from jumping on him. "Ok. Sounds good." I shouted, for now I was farther than normal.

He looked at me with his head titled to one side as if examining a roadside freak show. He grinned a little and took a glance at me then turned around and started walking. A wind came from his direction and nearly made my mouth water. This was going to be harder than I thought because this boy. This insignificant, human boy probably had the most appetizing scent I had ever smelled.

"You know, the city is this way." He shouted from far away, noticing that I had not moved. I ran to catch up to him and was there at his side in less than a second, which caught him off guard. "How'd you get here so fast?"

I shrugged and kept walking, especially slow for the human. "My name is Olivia."

He turned to me, shocked that I was able to speak. "Nice to meet you Olivia."He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back, flashing some razor-like, white teeth. "So what are you doing out here by yourself? Where you from?"

"I'm not so sure about both." I sighed.

"Oh, you don't want to tell me." He said matter-of-factly. "I understand . . . I'm a stranger." He said as if imitating a grown up repeating the rule.

"No." I said trying to justify myself. "I really don't know, and if I did I would tell you. Trust me." I lied. He shouldn't trust me, but half was truth.

"Wow. So what _do_ you remember?" He had tossed the stick and put his hands in his pockets in a shrug-like manner.

"Well . . ." What should I say? I wasn't going to tell this poor boy everything. It's not so easy saying, 'well, as a matter of fact I do remember it quite clearly, let's see, um, I was bitten while waiting for a bus, lost my heart, turned to ice, got super powers, killed a man, and talked to stars, and will maybe just have to kill you after telling you all this!' Yeah, that would have worked out great. "Well, I remember running, from everything, from my home, my friends . . . my mom." I stopped at the thought of her, sitting alone in my house watching her Spanish novellas on the television.

He noticed my dismay, and cut me off. "Don't worry." He said, trying to convince me. "Everything will work out fine, once you're all fixed up and clean, and we'll try to find your mom."

I looked at him whole-heartedly, with whatever heart I did have. "I don't think she'd want me." I said it plainly as if comparing cheese. As if it were today's weather forecast. Because it was true.

"Why would someone not want you?" He said confused.

I wanted to explain so badly to him what I've been through, to have him understand me so one person on this planet could know me and appreciate me for me. That under all this cold, metal-like flesh I was somewhat human. I was real. But I was cut-off from my thoughts.

"We're here." He said.


	3. Willow Creek Mrs Corrigan

**Howdy! Review!**

Again, beautiful. But the overall view of it was jagged with Aiden next to me. Aiden, it was a pretty name. I looked from the landscape to him. The way his hair flew in the wind and how it brushed his cheek made me smile. I stared at his face for a long time then noticed him staring at me smiling, from the corner of his green eyes. I turned away a little flushed, looking down at the dirt road. I was doing okay at this, being around humans. I have to admit I was being a little anti-social, but at least I hadn't eaten anyone yet. I looked up at the houses and tiny shops we passed. They were so old fashioned, all painted in a light beige color, and medium in size. There were no flashing lights or huge billboards, just the street-lights making everything a beautiful shadow. We walked past a gas station where three men sat in rocking chairs swallowing their rum and talking very loudly.

"Well, looky there fellas'!" A man with cowboy boots, jeans, and a plaid, buttoned-down shirt sat up tugging at the back of his pants with one hand and holding his bottle in the other. His eyes were a little glossy you could tell the thinking process was still going for him. He smelled terrible. "Looks like ye' brought home a lil' friend now, did'ja Aiden?!" The others howled with drunken laughter, and wobbled in their chairs. I just looked at them then looked at the ground and kicked a rock.

"Hey Tom, Bill, Mr. Henderson, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to take care of my friend Olivia." He looked down at me and smiled. I noticed now he was well taller than me, a good inch or two.

"Oh, now I know you'll take care of her well!" said the man next to the first. I suspected this to be Bill. He gave me a wink and took another gulp of his liquor.

Aiden gave them a nod and walked on. I followed close behind.

Soon, we walked up to a tiny house at the corner of the road, with a flower pot on the windowsill. He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I stepped through the threshold and took in the place. It was nice and simplistic, a little of what I suspected to find in a town in the middle of nowhere.

"Mom, I'm home." Aiden shouted from the door, hanging up his sweater.

A noise came from the right side of the house which I suspected to be the kitchen with the aroma of various foods coming my way. A pot clanged to the floor, and some curse words followed. Then a robust woman came to us wiping her hands on her apron, and then fixing them comfortably at her side.

"Where have you been Aiden? I've been waitin' here for you for about an hour!" The woman then turned her attention to me and gave a great smile, just like her son's.

"Why hello. I'm Mrs. Corrigan but you can call me Betty." She turned her smile to Aiden. "Who's your friend?" She looked at us imploringly as if she had to be somewhere.

Before he could start I cut in front. "My name's Olivia. Um, Aiden was nice enough to take me here because I was lost in the forest and well . . . ." I took a step back and looked down at my clothes, then looked up to see her face. She took the bait.

"Oh my! Miss Olivia! I will have you fixed up in no time! Aiden, son, be of some use and finish up what I have cookin' in the kitchen." She went to grab my hand, and when feeling my icy fingers, she didn't pull away but clasped them tighter and put her other hand on mine. "My goodness, you are so cold!" Was this a common reaction to everyone with cold hands? "Don't you worry my dear, we will have you better in no time!" she then grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I looked back pleadingly at Aiden who was already walking into the other room with his broad shoulders shaking and mouth in a tight-lipped smile.

It wasn't as torturous as I thought it would be but it still was pretty bad. After shoving me in a shower with water that could have easily been mistaken as lava, I was washed to the bone and I thought my hair was going to fall out from that woman's pudgy fingers rubbing my scalp. She was so annoyed that I was still below zero after the wash down. I tried to ease her failure by saying that I was always cold. She then dressed me in a long-sleeved gray T-shirt and blue jeans. She then had to run next door to the neighbors to beckon for some shoes that would fit my size, which were a couple sizes smaller than hers. I was relieved when she came back with a good ol' pair of black converse, my favorite. She then blow-dried my hair and nearly pushed me across the hallway to go eat. Oh no, eating time. I was dreadfully hungry but not in their way.

"Do you think I could step outside for a minute or two to, you know, get some fresh air?" I asked as politely as I could to make it seem a little normal. Mrs. Corrigan nodded, not looking up while setting the table. I walked out the back door to find that their backyard was literally the woods. Perfect, I thought. I quietly slipped off my shoes and socks and was out in a flash. After five minutes I was back making sure I was clean. I walked to go put my socks and shoes back on and had a panic attack when I noticed that they were gone. I sniffed at the air and wheeled around to find Aiden sitting on the porch with my things next to him.

"Is that how you ran off from your home?" He stared up at me. It wasn't a joke. He was somehow offended.

"No." I whispered. "I left my home and didn't come back."

He got up and handed me my things and walked inside. He then popped his head back out. "Dinner's ready if you want."

I just stood there. What did he see? No, he couldn't have seen anything. I slipped on my socks and shoes and thought. I then agreed that I wasn't leaving. But how was I going to eat? He had said that dinner is ready if I wanted and I didn't want so I just took a seat at the edge of the porch where Aiden was sitting before. I hated doing this. I should have left him when I had the chance back in the forest when he first said hi. It wouldn't have hurt either of us then. He would have just walked on and continued his hike home to tell his mother that he found a lost girl in the woods that ran away. Except now, he was probably telling his mother than he found a lost girl in the forest decided to bring her home and was trying to find out a way to get rid of her. I shook my head. A thunder echoed in the distance and as surely as the moon follows the sun, the rain came. I hurried inside so as not to get my new clothes soggy, and nearly fell on my face when I ran through the door. Two sets of eyes stared at me as I caught 

myself and slowly looked up. He was done eating and had his hands set together on the table, and his mother finishing her plate. I interrupted their conversation. I'm sorry. It was at the tip of my tongue. As was 'thank you' and still again 'I'm so sorry.' But no, I just stood there like an idiot. I had to remember to breathe.

"Uh . . . ."


	4. Acceptance

**Write Reviews!**

It was so awkward, just standing there. They wouldn't stop looking at me and all I wanted to do now was scream and run out of the house. And that's exactly what I did, except I didn't scream. I calmly opened the door and walked back outside. The rain was a slight drizzle and lightning danced in the distance. I could hear Betty yelling inside. I only caught a few words. "What did you . . . that poor girl . . . I can't believe . . . ." Some curses were picked up as well. I felt bad, it wasn't his fault. I sighed, closing my eyes, and just stood there letting rain dampen me, wash me away. I opened my eyes and saw the dark black of the forest, flashing a dark green every now and then with the lightning. It scared me. With every flash I saw everyone, the red-headed woman, my mother, Aiden, Mrs. Corrigan, that squirrel from earlier today, the stars. I looked up at the sky and there they were, my only friends. I walked out to where the grass began and lay down, staring up at the sky. I then closed my eyes, as if I could sleep.

"You're not dead are you?" I looked up to see Aiden walking over to sit down next to me. "You know my mom would kill me if you were." He grinned then stared up at the stars. I hope he found them as pretty as I did.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Was all I could say to him. But I could easily tell his intentions on confronting me.

"Why did you come back?"

It was a slap to the face, and surprisingly it stung. He didn't want me here. He didn't care.

"I wasn't going to leave." I said, now sitting up next to him playing with a blade of grass.

"Then why did you leave the house?" He then reached over and tugged at one of the laces of my chucks. "And you left your shoes." He chuckled, and then looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I took a walk, and didn't want to get the shoes dirty. I don't think your mom would forgive me if I dirtied anything." He didn't buy it but I think he knew I wasn't going to tell him anything.

Surprisingly he laughed, but it wasn't happy. "You think you're the one who won't get forgiveness!? Ha! My mom in there will probably never forgive me. She thinks that I told you something that made you angry and made you stay outside." He shook his head and lay back with his hands folded behind his head. "I can't wait till I get enough money to ditch this old place, get a car, and see what's really out there. To go out on the open road, and explore everything!" He stopped, in the middle of his dream. "But no, that bag of rules and food won't let me go anywhere. She says it's for the best, but she doesn't know me at all." He closed his eyes tight, fighting back something more than tears; fighting back his life.

"At least she cares." I stood up, time for my monologue. "At least you have a future for yourself, you have a plan, somewhere to go, a dream to go after." I was getting angry and I think louder because he sat up now watching me pace the lawn. "You know, I never asked for this!" I pointed at myself in disgust. "Do you ever wish that someone knew who you were, but you were afraid that the other person wouldn't accept you? Have you ever felt that way?"

He nodded. "That person is standing inside." He sighed.

I sighed as well. "That person is sitting in front of me."

He looked up. I walked over and sat with my hands on my knees in front of him. "I'm sorry."

We stared at each other for a long time. He looked in my eyes and I looked into his. They were so beautiful; it made me sad that he wasn't enjoying looking into mine. My eyes were partially black.

"You know when I first saw you sitting by that tree, when I first saw your eyes." He still stared at me. He then looked up for a second or two, then back at me. "They looked like the stars." He smiled, showing brilliant teeth. His face shone in the dark, like one of the stars had fallen to Earth. He then grabbed my hand, and now I was holding a star. I couldn't help but smile too. He stood up, pulling me up with him. He then held both my hands in his. That electric current passed through me again, but this time I didn't let go. It hurt though, to hold on to him. I cringed in pain.

"You okay?" He looked concerned, still holding my hands. I had to go, this was hurting too much, and he smelled too good. I pulled away.

"I need to go." I said; the sadness clearly audible in my voice. "Tell your mom that I am most grateful and that I am very sorry."

I started walking into the forest when he suddenly ran up to me, a little too close. His breath was there and it shocked me. I held my own breath so as not to breathe him in. "Will I ever see you again?" His voice was pleading with me.

"I will be in the forest. Come look for me."

I then turned and ran into the forest, consumed by the darkness. When I was far enough where he couldn't see or hear me I stopped and grabbed a whole of myself. What was I doing!? Executing this weak, beautiful boy to murder! I bent over and grabbed my stomach and let a loud snarl echo out into the forest. I stood up and walked over to kick a tree putting a dent in it, making it sway from side to side, and eventually falling over causing another echo to boom out.


	5. I'm a vampire

Morning cracked through the tree branches letting small rays scatter the forest floor. I sat on the branch of a tall tree that looked over a good part of the forest. I let my legs swing over the bark and let my head rest on the trunk. I sighed and made sure I wasn't in one of the sunlight patches. Suddenly I heard the crunching of leaves and looked out in the distance to see Aiden strolling through the woods as if he were walking through a mall. He was still too far away to see me so I climbed a bit higher to where the branches hid me. I waited till he was almost under my tree. I grabbed an acorn off the tree and dropped it down when he was exactly under me, hitting him on the top of the head. He scratched his head and looked up; I made sure to stay back hidden.

Then when he turned around to keep walking I dropped down myself landing exactly in front of him. He jumped backwards and screamed. I must say it was pretty funny. I stayed crouched on the ground and looked up at him. "Hey!" It was the first time I was actually in a good mood around him but I think I caught him off guard.

"You scared me!" He gasped as he put his hand on his chest to steady his heart. I could hear it pounding at the speed of light. I laughed and stood up, just looking at him and smiled. He smiled too but you could tell he was still recovering.

"It's so early. You could have come later."

"Well, I wanted to see you." He still looked a little flabbergasted. "Where did you come from?"

"The trees." I said plainly, crossing my arms against my chest.

He looked up then rubbed his head. He chuckled lightly. "I'll get you for that later."

I put my hand to my mouth to stop the laughter but it came anyway. I was very bubbly this morning. Maybe it was that morning rush, or maybe because Aiden wanted to wake up early just to see me. I stayed smiling as if in a daze. But my smile faded at Aiden's next question.

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"You know, run really fast, and fall from great heats without a scratch." He looked up to the tall branches unknown realizing that that's where I must have been hiding. "It's like you have superpowers or something."

What to do? What to do? Why must he ask so many questions? "What if . . . ." One part of me hesitated while the other insisted. "What if I do have super powers?"

Aiden laughed and his eyes sparkled under his twisted hair. "Sure, sure, and what if old Mr. Henderson was Albert Einstein?"

I made a face as if I was offended. "So you think I can't have super powers?" I folded my arms and put on that '_you got to be kidding me_' face.

"Come on, Olivia. I'll race you, to the lake just beyond that giant rock."

That beautiful mortal, little did he know that I where I stood could see the lake. "Bring it on."

He grabbed a stick and drew a line in the dirt that marked the starting line. He crouched down as if he was some well-prepared, Olympic track runner getting ready to go for the gold. I just stood there smiling at his eagerness. "You ready yet, Aiden?" He looked up at me from his professional stance and said, "Ready when you are Wonder Woman."

He then shouted as if to a crowd. "On your marks . . . get set . . . _go_!" Aiden took off into a full sprint towards the lake, as if coming from a warm up I jogged past him, then the boulder and in a couple of seconds was standing by the lake. It took a minute for Aiden to come in at his full speed. He ran it in like a good fellow and almost fell over panting for air. I couldn't help but laugh but I stopped. I walked over to where he was and sat next to where he lay on the floor trying to breathe.

"I must admit, you are fast. Must be all that running you did." He grinned and let his head hit the floor and closed his eyes. The breeze ruffled his hair over his eyes and made the grass bend over. The top water of the lake moved and the trees began to sway. I looked at Aiden and studied his features. I reached my hand out carefully, controlling the electricity flowing through me, channeling it elsewhere. I moved the hair from his eyes and let my fingers trace his face. He kept his eyes shut as I moved my finer from over his eyes down his jaw to his lips. I felt the electricity again, pulsing through me. I pulled my hand away and lay next to him watching the clouds stroll through the sky. His eyes opened and turned his face towards mine. I stayed facing the clouds.

"What is it about you that you are scared of telling people? It can't be that bad, and I promise that I won't be angry or mean about it." He was telling the truth.

"I'm not afraid that you will be angry. I'm afraid that if I tell you . . . _you_ will be afraid . . . of me." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his expression.

"What do you mean that I will be afraid?"

"Well, you know how I mentioned, 'what if I did have super powers', and you know how I am always cold and I didn't eat." I opened my eyes, he nodded. "Well, what if all those are side effects of what I truly am, the part of me I don't want people knowing." I closed my eyes.

"Whatever it is, I swear on my life, I will not be afraid of you." I kept my eyes shut but I could feel him staring at me. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I don't know if I can tell you, it's not something easily spoken."

"Try me."

"Really, are you sure? You are absolutely sure?"

"Olivia, just spit it out."

"Well . . . I . . . um . . . am sort of . . . a . . . ." I couldn't finish. This was going to be terrible.

"A what?" He sat up to look at my face

"I can't." No. No. No. No. This isn't good. No.

"What are you, Olivia? Tell me." He looked into my eyes. I wasn't escaping this.

"I'm a vampire."


	6. The Wind, the Lake, and the Stars

The wind was still blowing and it made my hair fly on my face. A great hiding technique. Ah, he wasn't helping at all by just sitting there looking at me. He then started laughing. He fell back, held his stomach and started laughing. It was almost insane. I looked at him questionably. He thought I was joking.

"A vampire?" He said with an open mouthed smile. The smile was gone when he noticed that I wasn't smiling back. "You are such a strange, funny girl you know that?" He stood up, picked up a rock and flung it into the lake, breaking the placid top. I got up to stand next to him.

"You know, I'm not lying to you." I said facing the lake pulling my hair behind my ear.

"Sure . . ." He said while flinging another rock. ". . . and my mom is a witch." Another rock. "What kind of fool do you take me for Olivia? You think I'm stupid?" Another one; either this one was bigger or it was flung harder cause the splash got me wet. "You know, it's ok to be normal, and not everyone has to be special!" He stopped throwing rocks and turned to face me. I wouldn't look at him, I was afraid.

He started shaking his head. "I thought you were different."

"I am." That's all I could say. I wasn't about to argue that I was what I was, either he accepted it or he didn't.

Those eyes, ugh, those eyes. I felt like the forest was watching me, staring me down, putting holes through my impenetrable flesh. I didn't look at them, because I didn't want to know what he was feeling, but of course, always trying to find out, I peeked. He was mad, or sad. His eyebrows were pushed together forming a crease between them. I bit my lip. (I took a knife and stabbed my bottom lip could also describe my action.)

"It was nice knowing you." What a lie. Without any expression he turned and walked away, and didn't look back. Not once.

I stood there staring at the lake. I knew I couldn't drown myself; I had tried that a long time ago. And earlier today, jumping from great heights proved not harmful. I lingered on the memory of me trying various things to try to end my life. I had tried everything a desperate teenager would do to be rid of the world and nothing worked. I laughed when I remembered how the detergent tasted. I turned around to see if Aiden was out of sight, my sight. I ran to the edge of the forest where the trees met his porch and caught a glimpse of him step through the door and slam it shut. It was about noon, so I figured I had enough time to grab a quick snack in time to watch the stars. They shocked me once again. I ran up to the nearest mountain and sat in the tallest tree. I was so close, the light made my skin shimmer a brilliant white. Again, the dream to hold a star consumed me. I closed my eyes to try to dream. A night-dream, should I say. You humans have unique dreams come to you when you sleep; I make mine up.

I imagined myself floating in space, then suddenly out in the distance a flying light came towards me. When it looked like it wasn't stopping I tried to run but I couldn't move. I just stood there and absorbed the blow of the collision. When I opened my eyes, still in my night-dream, I was the same. I moved my 

hand up and saw that my hands were light as if they were two stars. I stretched out both my arms and suddenly beams of electricity shot from my fingertips. My eyes widened at the power and a smile spread across my face from ear to ear. I balled my fists and shot cannon-like sparks from them. The electricity flowed through me evenly for once and I controlled it. I laughed as I flew across the sky, flying alongside the stars. I was one of them. I belonged.

There they were, the lot of them, staring back at me while I sat in my tree. I seemed to own many trees. I fake breathed for a couple of minutes trying to tell myself that what just happened was too good to be real and that in fact I was sitting on a tree in the middle of Alaska. With that hard truth another resurfaced: Aiden. I don't know why I fussed over him like I did, by the lake. He probably never found me interesting or of any importance. After all, he is a boy, and I am a heartless vampire. I thought about that for a second, but I was a girl once too, and I still am even now as I sit up in this tree. I still like boys for their looks, although the way their blood smells has became a new standard. The question that troubled me now was what to do. Where do I go now? I pondered about it for a while, basically till the sun was visible on the horizon. I leaped down from the tree and did my little fast walk. I was headed toward Willow Creek. I decided I was going to stick with my original plan: start a new life. Except this time I was going to start a new life and deal with Aiden. This couldn't be so hard. Could it?


	7. A Trying Day

This time upon entering the city, I did it the correct way by walking to the nearest hotel. I walked through the door to your average lobby: lounge area to your left complete with fake plants and to the left a little desk being occupied by a surprisingly young girl. She had long pin-straight brown hair and warm, tan skin. Before I could even walk up to the counter, I was attacked.

"Hello ma'am! Welcome to Willow Creek! My names Lauren Diaz and welcome to Shady Inn! How may I be of service to you!?"

Wow. Someone wasn't paying this girl enough. I just smiled as politely as I could and walked calmly over to the desk. The girl was still smiling. "Hi, um, do you think you have a room you don't use or maybe just a place to rest, because I was lost and I don't really have any money." I put my hands into my jean pockets to see if Mrs. Corrigan had left anything. Sadly, she didn't. I tried to do a convincing smile of my own but she just stood there smiling so I just gave up and hid my face.

"I'm sorry miss, but all available rooms here are twenty bucks a night!" She ended it with an even bigger smile. Just like a little kid at an amusement park.

"But, don't you have anything? Anything at all?" This sucks. I felt like sucking her dry, right there on the spot, stealing the keys, and hiding out in a room. It seemed like a good plan, but I don't go that way.

"No ma'am! Your just gonna' have to come back another time!"

I did one last, unconvincing smile and turned to the front door, and just before leaving the last thing I heard was: "Thank you for visiting Shady Inn!"

I walked out onto the street. What time was it? It didn't help that I couldn't eat, or the sun was always blocked by clouds. I looked down the street, now with people in it who looked very plain. A little farther down I could see the gas station that I had passed with Aiden. I decided that I would make a little visit there.

The second I stepped onto the premises of the gas station I was greeted with many hellos. First, from the same man who wore the plaid, buttoned-down shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots; and was still wearing the plaid, buttoned-down shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. I walked up to the shop of the station and was greeted by another hoot, from the man I suspected was Bill. They all looked the same as they did last time: wasted. I had another plan up my sleeve and maybe they could help. I was about to ask my question when once again, I was attacked.

"Ay'ou!" One of them had seen me walking over and was eyeing me suspiciously. He wore jean overalls that were spotted in gasoline and was playing around with a blade of grass in his mouth. It poked out from his dry mouth and swerved from side to side as he just stared at me. It was weird.

"Don't I know you? You was the girl Aiden was runnin' 'round with!" A wide grin covered the three men's faces and one took another drink from a bottle. The one that had talked to Aiden before stood up and took a bow. "I am Mr. Henderson, and these boys over here are Tom and Bill." When their names were said they tipped their heads and went on talking over gulps of alcohol.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Henderson, I am Olivia." I thought for a moment. "I'm a friend of Aiden's."

The man's eyes widened with amusement and nodded his head remembering my friend. He put his hands on his hips in a spaz-like manner and walked over to a window, yanked out a towel from his pocket, and started washing the window. "Well what could I do for you Miss Olivia?"

"I was hoping that you could help me, Mr. Henderson. I was wondering if it's alright if I could work for you. You know, cleaning up, getting things, the frivolous matters that take time. I won't ask for much I just need enough to get a place to stay and-"

"Of course I'll hire you! Heck, I need all the help I could get 'round these parts!" He tilted his head towards Bill and Tom who were drunkenly laughing at something that probably wasn't funny.

"As I was sayin', it would be my pleasure to have you as an employee. And you could do exactly what you said, cleanin' and getting' things. I'll also pay you good! Well, nothing that's too low." He chuckled silently to himself.

"That sounds just great Mr. Henderson! I'll show up bright and early tomorrow morning!" I turned to leave when he stopped me.

"Oh! Miss Olivia!" I turned around before he almost fell off the porch. "I almost forgot, good Lord, Aiden came around here askin' if anyone had seen ya. He looked a worried . . . almost scared."


	8. Brilliantly Interrupted

**Naty I'm deciding if it should happen or not! Review if you like it! Im debating whether Aiden should live or die! EEEEEEeeeeeee!**

I got to the gas shop bright and early the next day. While working, my mind was constantly wondering why Aiden would want to look for me. Mr. Henderson said he sounded worried, almost scared. Was Aiden really scared of me? Heh, serves him right. How could he think I was lying to him? It doesn't matter anyway, does it? But, ugh, I don't care, I can't care.

Besides my troubled, mental life, I have benefited so much from working with Mr. Henderson. It was my first plan finally having a good outcome. Mr. Henderson is so nice to me. (He now insists that I call him Ben.) He has taken care of me these last few days as if he has known me his whole life. He gives me a nice salary so I've saved up almost enough money for a place to stay. Aside from the benefits, I've learned a lot about Willow Creek as well. It turns out Ben, Bill, and Tom are all brothers, triplets to be exact. When they aren't drunk they are actually very interesting humans. No matter what you talk about or ask them, it somehow ties to the latest war and they are off on a tangent. It's funny to see them argue; even funnier when they are drunk. I also learned that school was starting next month and I was hoping that maybe I could enroll, but that would be a little too risky. The only reason I haven't attacked Ben, Bill, or Tom is because of the alcohol. It makes them smell odd and gives them a pungent smell that isn't to appealing. With Aiden, I don't know. His smell was the exact opposite of the older men. He was delicious. From what is always engraved in my mind, his skin was soft under my hand. The smell that radiated off his skin could sink the earth. What I felt at that minute was beautiful, yet painful. Being that close was maddening. That boy was so lucky. That was just luck.

I walked through the doors of the shop and picked up the broom that was leaning on the wall. I started my routine motion and quickly made my rounds around the small shop. I did that same round again with a mop and then while it dried went to work on the windows. As I was clearing the dust I let light shine through, causing rays to illuminate the potato chip section. The sunlight made my face glow, and my teeth glitter as I smiled. Today was a good day. I continued spraying and wiping when my entire day was ruined as I looked through the window. Darn him. How dare he ruin this perfect day? I would love to just pull that measly boy aside and do away with him, but that would be too easy, just too simple. How dare he? That damned, lucky, beautiful, delicious figure walked onto the premises and I could smell him. He was wearing cologne that he didn't need, but was a nice touch. He had his hands in his jean pockets and twitched his head to the side so his hair swayed to the side. I felt sick, like something was ripping me in half. The bottle of Windex dropped to the floor along with the rag and I took a little too many fast steps back and knocked over some food on the isle. Ben who was probably sleeping in the office in the back heard and a voice was audible. But it wasn't his.

"Olivia, is that you?"

I swirled around so fast I knocked over more things, and had to grab hold of the shelf. I stared at I'm with piercing eyes that were filled with many things: fear, hate, hunger, lust, sadness, and surprisingly stronger than some love. I pulled myself together. I was composed once, I can stay composed forever. I stood up straight. I quickly picked up all the goods and placed them smoothly on the shelf. It felt like forever. I finally stood up and looked at him. He was staring now at the shelf, at the spot where I held on. There was a dent with finger marks.

"Hi." Distractions help me please.

"Uh, I see you are busy." He smiled.

"Yes I am." I am in no mood for small talk but I soon see that neither is he.

"Well, I'm glad you are." He stared at the floor. "I thought you left."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well it wouldn't have been the first time." That last sentence pierced me through. It stayed and it stung. I was mad. I clenched my fists and I tried to hold back a snarl. But then I loosened up. He was right. I bent down and picked up the bottle and rag and walked outside to clean the other side of the window.

"Olivia come on, we all have to own up sometimes." What the heck was he talking about? I just ignored him and carried on my job.

"Olivia I know that you . . . are you even listening to me?"

He ducked under my arm that was wiping the window to where he stood exactly in front of me; my face exactly facing the hollow of his throat. I didn't look at his eyes, I was focusing too hard.

"Olivia." He breathed.

"I know you faced some tough times. I know you are trying to start new. I've decided I'm going to stick with what I said the first time I saw you. I'm going to help you."

"What do you think I am? Mentally retarded?" I gave him this cynical look and walked away. I set my things on Ben's rocking chair and walked off.

He caught up with me. Ha, he had to sprint.

"Well . . ." he said out of breath ". . . not everyone claims that they are freaky monsters to get attention." He laughed to himself. "The attempts at attention these days are usually more dramatic or deadly." Again, this was just a joke to him. I wasn't going to take this anymore.

"You just don't get it do you? You stubborn human!" I think my eyes turned their furious black because his suddenly widened. "This little 'attempt at attention' could not get any more deadly! Deadly for _you_ that is!" A laughed a mad laugh. "It's actually quite amazing I didn't kill you by the lake, when we were alone. I practically sentenced you. But no, all you thought was that I was a troubled, lying, little girl, who needed help because she went around saying she was a vampire!" I screamed, glaring my eyes, curling back my cold lips flashing my pearly whites.

Aiden turned to run but he tripped on a rock and fell, snagging his knee and cutting it. Blood seeped through the wound and blotted the spot. He grabbed at it and flinched at the pain. He looked up at me with worried eyes. I just stood there staring at him, at the spot of the cut. I bent down to the ground in 

front of him and sat on my knees. That silly boy just laid there helplessly like stone. I heard his heart, and it sounded like it was about to explode. But I paid no attention. The smell sweetened and made my mouth water. My eyes focused on his knee and I slowly reached out my hand. Aiden tried to back away but with my other hand I grabbed his shoulder with one quick motion and he screamed. I covered his mouth before noise could leak through. I had to do something. If I lost it here people would see. I picked Aiden up and ran to the woods for cover, away from any watching eyes.


	9. Close Call

I set him down as softly as I could. I stared at his bloody knee the whole time. Aiden stood up but I hardly noticed. The only thing running through my mind was his blood; the smell, what it would taste like. I stood still just staring at the blood, watching the blot of red slowly dampen the spot on the jeans. Watch it spread. He saw me staring. I could feel the forest eyes staring holes through me. I couldn't get control. I walked closer to him and even though he walked backwards I still doubled his pace and was in front of him still staring at the blood. I grabbed his face delicately. I let my hand slide down his neck and on his shoulders. His heart raced under me and I put my hand over it to feel the warmth. I then put my arms around his neck as he stood still. I shifted my eyes from his knee to his neck. I could feel the pulse and the smell was exhilarating. I moved my face to where the tip of my nose touched his neck. The electricity coursed through me but I channeled it now and hunger was taking over. I rested my cold cheek on his neck and I felt a shiver. I moved my lips to the hollow of his throat and lifted his head upward so I could take him in. I placed my hard lips on his skin and kissed it softly.

"Olivia." His voice sounded strong but shaken underneath. He was acting, what he thought to be, as brave. I kept staring as if nothing had been said. I kept my dagger-like teeth at the ready.

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar." My head turned up slowly. My white face and black eyes faced his peach skin and green eyes. I had my mouth half open showing sharp, white teeth. It was as if he knew what made me angry before. My attention was captured for a minute and I pulled away while shaking my head as if shaking off what just happened. I slid my fingers through my own hair. In my head I kept repeating the same line, 'Get a grip of yourself'.

"No." I half spoke half snarled.

"_I_ am sorry." The weakness was almost visible with my voice for it cracked. I looked at him with helping eyes. I stood there, breathing heavily letting the useless air fill me. I looked back down to his knee that was now dry. I just stood there staring at his knee trying to keep myself from sucking him down. I tightened my lips and creased my forehead. This hurt me physically. I grabbed my stomach and clenched my eyelids shut. I gasped and ran. I ran far out to where the mountain top seemed to poke through the clouds. I never looked back, and as I ran I tried to cry.

Once I was very far out in the wilderness I attacked the first moving, bleeders I saw: a grizzly bear, an abnormally huge moose, a mountain lion that was about to pounce on a defenseless deer, and then the defenseless deer. Night was beginning to show itself so I made my way back to Willow Creek. On the way, I passed a puddle of water. I looked over it and caught a glimpse of my reflection. What did anyone see in me? I was nothing spectacular; never was and never shall be.

As I made my way into town I walked to Ben's shop and finished the window, then I walked back to the forest to do nothing. Maybe walk around in a circle a few times, smash my skull into boulders to see if that will do any damage, and then watch the stars from midnight onward thinking of past events. What happened today was too close, but I wasn't going to give up. I remembered what my mom, back in Forks would tell me; quitters never win, and winners never quit. I walked under the nearest tree and jumped in the air. I made a great effort to swing myself and flip up to the next branch then jump to the next. I stopped suddenly. Damn him.

"So that's how you do it." He was staring up at me in the tree. He didn't smile this time. He just stared at me; almost as if observing something encaged at a zoo.

"Go away." It was childish I know, but who cares.

"That was sweet." He said sarcastically with no smile. "I was wondering if I could join you." He suddenly sounded as if he was a businessman, working on closing a deal on some negotiable prices and so on. I think he finally realized the severity of the situation, but then again, if he did, why would he be standing here under my tree. (By the way, all trees are mine. Ha ha.)

"Aiden, seriously, do you have a brain? After what happened today are you freaked out at all? Don't you want to like, pack and leave the country after knowing that I exist and that I well . . . that I'm like this?" I gestured to myself and then pulled at the side of my mouth to reveal some canine teeth.

He finally smiled and started to climb up. "You have no idea."

I sat at the top of the tree waiting for him. What took me less than three minutes took him about twenty minutes. He sat up and perched himself on the branch next to me. Out of breath he smoothed out his shirt and grabbed a leaf and twirled it around in his hands. I stared at the stars, trying to see If I spotted anything new.

"You like the stars." He stated, noting the way I was looking at them.

"That day in the backyard, I found you watching the stars, and you then asked me if the stars were beautiful. That was a real question, wasn't it?' He stared at me, again as If observing a animal thought to be lost.

"Yes, it was."

"Well, sorry for answering a little late, but they are. They are always beautiful." He looked from my face to the stars. I turned my eyes to the stars as well. They were always moving around in space not bothered by time or anyone. They were all beautiful. I know I've made this wish so many times but I hope it will come true some day.

"I wish I was a star. So no one can ever judge me, I'd be free to do what I want, and no one can tell me that I'm wrong, or I'm different. I could roam the skies at my own will, not running from things or trying to get somewhere, just because I can. I would shine forever, and I'd be beautiful." Aiden stared at me as if I was babbling some sort of nonsense. To me, everything I said or did was nonsense.

"Olivia you are the closest person to a star that I have ever met. You are more free than any person in this state, you are free to do what you want, the only person judging you is yourself, and you are always shining and you are beautiful." I stared at him questioningly. He laughed so light-heartedly I had to smile. We sat there on the tree staring at the stars till they were gone.


	10. Flashback

**Hey! This is a flahback of what happened that day. Review! **

"Hey sweetie, it's a school day, now wake up!"

I opened my eyes to the Wednesday morning light, shining through my window, revealing the mess of my room. I pulled back the sheets and giant quilt my grandma had stitched for me when I was five. I took a shower and slipped into my favorite jeans and a cute jacket. Today after school I was going shopping with my friend Kara for the prom that was coming up. I was so excited. I ran downstairs and literally swallowed my breakfast.

"Honey, are you finally going out today with Kara?" My mom had her back turned on me and was washing some of last night's dirty dishes.

"Yeah mom, I was hoping I could find a pretty dress and some nice shoes to match." I smiled up at her with a fresh milk mustache. She turned around and grabbed a towel to wash her hands.

"I was wondering if maybe you could do your little outing with Kara next week cause there have been some . . . criminal activity down by the shopping area. Some people have gone missing, like you know Thomas Ward in your grade." I nodded. He 'accidentally' tripped me last year, and made me fall flat on my face getting a cut on my cheek. I will never forget that.

"What about him?"

"Well, his sister Brianna has been missing since last week. Her parents said she was supposed to be home by eleven and just never came back."

"Don't worry mom, Brianna was always the rebel child, she probably took the bus south of here." I said while finishing a banana.

"This is serious Olivia. I'm concerned for your well being!" She gave me the mother in distress look.

"Mom, there is nothing to worry about. I know karate!" I stood up and reached for my backpack, but her hand grabbed my shoulder. She still wore the ring dad gave her a long time ago.

"I don't want you going out tonight, do you hear me?" She said sternly. "You have plenty of dresses and shoes that are lovely so you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to call Kara's mom and let her know that we are postponing the outing." She walked to living room to get the phone. I followed close behind.

"Why won't you just let me go!? I'm old enough and I think I should start doing things on my own!" This was so not fair. But she didn't budge.

"Do _you_ want to call Kara's mom?" She chuckled lightly and started dialing. "You know, I was just like you when I was your age. Freedom is the goal, but you know I was glad that I had my mom to tell me things, to guide me. Whenever I was lost she was there. You'll soon realize the same." She picked up the phone and waited for an answer, from both Kara's mom and me. I was so mad. How could she? No, she'll be sorry.

"Fine, I'm just going by myself then!" I grabbed my things and stormed out of the house. "And I hope I disappear! I don't want to come back!" I slammed the door and walked to school furious.

It was rainy the rest of the day, and I never did go back.


	11. I Died a Little

**Sorry i haven't written in so long, my classes are just unreal with homework. Ha ha. Well, this is a big twist that i thank Naty for. We needed someone to die! Okay, well review!**

I should have stayed with my mom. I realize now (when everything I know is falling) that she was right. Such sick irony. Ugh. I was feeling a little woozy from yesterday's scare with Aiden. I wasn't sure if I could get back on my feet just yet so I took the day off. Things were getting very hard; my throat was always on fire these days.

(One Week Later)

"Oh my God!" Aiden screamed as he walked in on what I just did. His face warped into something terrible; (a cross between disgusted and that scared-out-of-your-mind face), as he stared down at the scene. He looked at me, as I was bent on the floor kneeling over the stiff. My eyes met his, green into black. I looked at him suddenly how I had seen him when he bled; mouthwatering delicious. His blood would probably taste much better than the blood I just had. I looked down at my unfinished victim; he meant nothing now that new blood entered the shop. After finding his breath Aiden turned on me. "What the hell did you do Olivia!? Oh my God, did you . . . . ? Oh my God! What . . . how could you even . . . he didn't do anything . . . you monster!" He glared at me. On any other day, what he just said would have saddened me, but here, in the shop, I found it funny. I laughed. The laugh sounded to me like a hyena, loud and mocking. I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Beads of red trickled down my knuckles. Then something unexpected, I growled, a low growl that came from the back of my throat. Aiden must have heard, because his eyes widened in horror as I crouched down and curled my lips back over my teeth. They were fresh from the kill. For the second that me and Aiden stood there, I noticed it was quiet. In my head I could hear the real Olivia talking, 'Don't do this Olivia! Don't do this! You don't want to do this! This isn't who you are! It never was! For God sakes, you love him Olivia! Why are you going to kill him!?' I ducked my head scrutinizing his posture, his features, trying to find a nice place to sink my teeth. Then the voices in my head came back, but this time it was my mother. 'Honey I know you. I know who you are even though you don't want me to. You are Olivia and what you are about to do isn't something Olivia would do. Please listen to me sweetie, for once, please!' Then she had to go a little further, 'Why did you leave me? Why did you have to leave like your father left me?'

I closed my eyes and gasped. "No!" I screamed. I got up and started shaking my head, "I didn't leave . . . I had to! I won't listen to you!" I dropped to the floor on my hands and knees, letting go of all force and broke the floor. I felt the vibration on the floor that indicated Aiden had moved. I looked up not really caring, but he was still there. Then the monster took over. I looked up at Aiden. I couldn't feel anymore. I lunged at him this time, no nice play, and the last thing I felt that day was a good smack to the face. The last thing I heard, the crack of the baseball bat and the shuffling of feet.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the forest, and all I knew was that I had died a little.

**Review! You know you want to! Oh, and let me know if you have any ideas for the story, anything you want to see happen, let me know. I need all the help I can get! Thanks! ;)**


	12. Normalcy

I sat up slowly. It was around noon because the sun was hanging directly over my head. Like a massive pendulum swinging back and forth in the sky, or a great chandelier barely sticking to the roof. My hair glittered with radiant strawberry tints and my skin as white as the moon itself, became luminescent. I sat and waited for something. Yesterday seemed like it happened a million years ago and came to me in only tiny bits and pieces. I remember walking to the shop the morning before, I hadn't eaten but I had missed a lot of days. I remember then seeing Aiden, angry at me, then my memory morphs him. He becomes like some delectable entre'. Next in the line of memory is my mother's voice, saying that I left her . . . like dad left her. (Poor mom, I hadn't realized that she'd been alone for a long time.) The next thing I remember is trying to jump on Aiden and then the rush of senses; the pain of wood, the sound of cracking, the smell of blood.

I was leaving, I was officially leaving. I got up and started to walk when I suddenly tripped and fell. (Whoa, I just fell! Not something I have done un-intentionally in a long time.) I looked down to my ankle where a thick, heavy metal chain was looped around, and connected to an equally large chain which was attached onto a tree. I stared at the chain, picking it up to my face to observe it like a magnifying glass to an ant. I tried tugging on the chain lightly. (Tugging on chain lightly Rhinoceros squishing a melon.) Instead of the chain snapping like I'd hoped, the trunk of the tree snapped in half, sending the whole thing, branches and all, plummeting to the earth below.

"Oh, come on!" I slapped my sides inspecting the tree, the chain, and my ankle. I crouched down and from far away, I must have looked like a hiker tying my shoe. I yanked on both sides of the chain but nothing changed. Then I got an idea. I tried lifting my foot to my mouth. My mom had once offered to sign me up for a gymnastics club, and I turned her down. At this moment I wanted to be a gymnast. I struggled, coming just within inches to my ankle. I fussed and fell on my back still tugging at it.

"Stupid chain." I muttered through my teeth. As if it could actually hear me.

I looked up at a squirrel that was nibbling on an acorn, sitting on a branch of the fallen tree. It kept staring at me as if it was attending an anticipated game. Vampire vs. Chain. 'Who will win, and who will fall? Will the girl ever be able to bite the chain? Or will the chain get the best of the girl? Watch and find out!' The squirrel just sat there munching away on the acorn. It was mocking me. I knew it.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I grabbed a stick and waved it in the direction of the squirrel. "Don't make me come over there." I gave the squirrel a competitive look to somehow match his unbiased expression that almost looked bored. The little animal suddenly dropped his acorn and scurried away.

"That's what I thought!" I said calling after it. I thought myself victorious and giggled.

Then my thoughts of victory were killed, murdered on the spot, when Aiden walked from behind me and sat on the same branch as the squirrel. (Ahh, he set this thing up.) I just stared at him; maybe like the squirrel. That's what I was, a giant, indifferent squirrel. He looked tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a long time. He was wearing the same clothes I saw him in last time, except they were a tad dirtier. I felt a little more talkative today, I'm not sure why, but what the heck, I figured by now, after engaging in a mental battle with a squirrel, that normalcy isn't exactly my style.

"So I see that you have set up this ingenious trap for the vampire . . . ." I looked around, as if inspecting a great panoramic layout of design. ". . . It's really sweet. Really." I looked up at him with an embarrassed face, though I really wasn't.

"It was the best I could do with what was left in Mr. Henderson's shop." He said while staring at the ground. Ugh, reality. If I could paint reality, it would be of a normal human being, or what appears to be a normal human being, in the process of being backhanded by a person wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You . . . you were _thirsty,_ I think, if that's how you say it, and well . . . ." I knew where this was going.

"Don't tell me any details, just tell me who."

"Mr. Henderson." His eyes looked sad and they seemed to tell me a more gruesome story.

I let my face fall in my hands. I was in the same spot I was last time I killed a human except this time, I disappointed someone. I made a promise. I broke my only promise. I started to shake in a movement that indicated that I was crying. I looked up at Aiden but there were no tears. Neither was there comfort.

I got up, and tried to walk away but the chain, now trapped under the tree held me back and caught me mid-step. I gave a good grunt and with all the strength snapped my leg forward snapping the chains like a twig. I didn't leave though. I am so, so very stupid. I walked in circles just pacing, reviewing my actions. There was nothing to review, I killed someone, again.

"No." I said with my eyes shut. "No! No! No!" I curled my fists into tight balls and punched every tree wildly, hearing the crush of the bark. I then stood still, stared at the ground and smashed the floor.

"How could I be so stupid?" I uttered staring at tranquil grass. "I could have avoided this you know." I looked up at him now. "I didn't have to try to be who I once was. I could have gotten lost in the world, far away from here. Your life would have stayed the perfect way it was, and I wouldn't have . . . ." No more. Suddenly what he thought of me mattered, and I wanted to help him, but I knew that any good right now was near impossible. "I'm so, very sorry Aiden."

I stared at the grass, the way it swayed. He didn't say anything. I took in one deep breath to try to ease the pressure and took in his scent. It was like perfume. I looked at him, and he seemed to notice my dismay; about everything. He just stayed quiet.

"Why did you drag me out of the shop? Why couldn't you just leave me out there to pay for what I did? You smacked me with the bat. After hitting me you could have left me on the floor of that shop. Why?" I demanded. He still didn't say anything. He just stared out into the forest.

"Say . . . something . . . anything . . . ." I gave up. "Please." He turned his attention to me. He stared at me with the forest's eyes. They contained the brighter edges of a dark forest. He lowered his head, maybe he was thinking? I just wanted to say anything. To speak. I don't care if he yells at me. I wanted to hear his voice. He then got up and walked towards me. Oddly enough, this felt like the time he was bleeding defenseless on the ground and I inched toward him, in total control. Now he had the control, and I was the defenseless one bleeding something much worse than blood.

He walked to me, then crouched on his knees in front of me. He hugged me. He put his arms under mine, and around me in an embrace. I was shocked at first. The electricity shot through me like a whip and I pulled back, in half a second was standing two feet away. He got up too, looking like he had done the wrong thing, though he didn't. Through all the pain inside, he made me find my happiness. I closed the gap between us and hugged him back. I put my head on his shoulder and took in his warmth. I wish I was warm again. Gradually, I felt him getting colder, and then shiver so I let him go. We looked at each other for a long time. Maybe I did love him.

"I want you to know, I'm glad I found you that day. I'm glad I met you, and I will never regret you." He said. I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were fixed. "And I had to smack you with that bat to save my life. I'm sorry if I left any damage, though I highly doubt it."

"Why would you doubt it?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"Your head snapped the bat clean in half." He said matter-of-factly. He smiled. I smiled back. He continued.

"When I saw you lying on the floor, I unexpectedly felt terrible for hitting you. I then realized I needed to help you so I carried you out into the woods and tied you to a tree to make sure you didn't leave."

"Great plan." I laughed holding up a piece of the lacerated metal.

"Well, I thought it would hold you for some time, and it did work, for a little while." He added. He smirked at his plan. I hope he was proud, and I wasn't thinking this sarcastically. I _wanted_ or _hoped_ he would feel proud.

"So what happens now?" I asked staring up at him since now I sulked back to the ground and him on the branch.

"I have a plan." He said with joy from actually having a plan. "First off, you and I are going to leave Willow Creek, but we might need some help."

I grinned.

**Please Review!**


	13. Ugh

**I'm sorry if there is typos! Just read and be happy! (Sorry Naty! There are no squirrels in this one!) :)**

I had just come back from hunting and he heard me slip in the room through his window. "Ok, I need to go see Lauren about a car." He said while fumbling with a sack of things he was planning to bring on our trip. It consisted of tooth brush, tooth paste, some clothes, and a sandwich. I had a sack too, but it was only clothes, nothing else. I still wasn't exactly sure what we were going to do, but I knew we were leaving Willow Creek.

"Lauren Diaz?" I asked, recalling my experience at 'The Shady Inn.'

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Well, I actually tried to get a room at the inn she works at, and well she kind of turned me down." I smiled.

"That's good." He said distracted. "So now I don't have to introduce you and all that annoying stuff. Now where did my mom hide her stash?" He said searching the floor as if it was there. He made a crease in between his eyes that I wished I could rub away.

"I have money."

"Really? Where?" He implored. He was consumed with his plan of running away.

"Wait here." I told him and ran right back out the window. I ran to my little safe spot where I kept all the money I earned from working for Mr. Henderson. It was buried by the tallest tree in the forest, so I could always find it.

I came back through the window and Aiden was standing still, frozen actually, staring at his door. I was by his side in a heartbeat.

"What is it?" I said a little too loud, because his hand flew up and covered my mouth.

I held my breath and flew backwards glaring at him. Luckily, I didn't knock anything over.

"Sorry." He whispered. "My mom is downstairs." I looked at him incredulously. "Don't worry; while you were gone I yelled down to her that I was getting dressed. She bought it."

I walked back by his side. I don't think he heard anything but I did. Mrs. Corrigan was downstairs in the kitchen talking on the phone while cooking dinner.

"I don't know Ruth." Mrs. Corrigan said half-heartedly while tossing pots and pans in and out of the dish washer. "Things happen for a reason and well, God has his reasons." She paused, and then winced after burning her hands from the boiling water. "I'm sorry Ruth, dear. At least he's in a better place. Hey, I have to get going, and get this boy of mine . . . I'll talk to you later . . . take care." She hung up the phone and started coming up the stairs.

"She's coming!" I half yelled, half whispered. "Hide your things!"

"Ok!" He said turning to his sack and throwing it under the bed, hitting me square in the face.

"Aiden! Boy where are you?" The robust woman walked in. "Honey, what's taking you so long? Dinner's almost ready and . . . what's the matter?"

Darn you Aiden! (This was being yelled aloud in my mind.)

"Sweetest, sit down. You look ill." They both sat down on the bed, squishing my back.

"I'm fine mom." He said in a cool voice. "Go on and make dinner I'll be right there." He walked to the door and opened it for her, giving her the sign to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few, Aiden." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead. (I suddenly wished I could do that.) The door shut after her.

"Olivia, where are you?" Aiden asked walking to his closet. I crawled out from under the bed, breathless, and emotionless, flicking off dust from my shoulders. He turned around and I flung him the bag silently. "Let's go." He said, flinging the backpack around his shoulders. He stormed to the window and jumped, landing surprisingly well for a human. (Now my turn to impress.) With one graceful leap I landed perfectly on my feet. "Showoff." He muttered, and smiled showing brilliant teeth. I then flashed mine.

"Oh no!" He teased, and I laughed as though my fake heart was shining. We walked to the inn to find Lauren and sure enough, there she was: all smiles, at the front desk. It was like déjà vu.

"Hi Aiden! Hello newcomer! How's it going!?" She beamed.

"Hey Lauren, nothing really, how is working? Is it good pay?" He said while inspecting the room.

"Oh well it is fantastic! Mr. Murphy gives a simply splendid pay, and the people who come by here are just lovely!" She turned her attention to me. "Well, what do you know? Haven't you come by here before!?" She said while eyeing me head to toe, even leaning over the desk.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't want to make friends with her. She smelled like a mix between lime and cantaloupe, and I didn't like cantaloupe.

"Oh I knew it! I never forget a customer!" She smiled excessively. "What's your name again!?"

I looked to Aiden who I think noticed how annoyed I was. "Olivia." he said for me.

"Well, now! What can I do for you two!?"

"I was hoping you could lend me your car." Aiden said calmly leaning on the desk staring at Lauren. I didn't like it. "Olivia found some relatives, in the town just beyond the mountain. I wanted to drive her there, and then I could come back by morning." He looked into her eyes deeply. She bit the hook, but she was a smart one.

"I would be more than happy to help . . . uh . . . ." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Olivia." I said a little impolite.

"Olivia, sorry!" She said now talking to Aiden, and not me. "As I was saying, I would love to help, but _I_ would have to drive!" She giggled.

(Ugh.)

"Sounds great" Aiden agreed.

(What!?) I shot him a menacing glance that made Lauren frown at me. What was she? Aiden's protector? I don't think so!

"You know . . . ." I started, but was cut off.

"Can we head out now? It's of the utmost importance, that we get there quickly." Aiden said desperately.

"Sure! I think my shift is just about done! Wait for me by the truck!" She said while running to a back room. Aiden and I walked outside and I was off.

"What? Her come with us? Are you insane? You know what that does to me? If anything happens . . . if I . . . ." Aiden cut me off by bear hugging me. I froze in his grip, and cut my breath, and then I relaxed. He felt my ease and explained while holding me.

"Olivia, this is going to work fine. This is what we will do. We drive to whatever town is behind the mountains then once there, we get another car. See, easy plan." He said turning his head to look at me. "Just one thing." He said. "You can't eat me. I plan to enjoy this trip." He said smiling at me. I smiled back showing my teeth.

"I want to try something." I said placing my hands on his cheeks lightly. Then I stood on my tippy toes and kissed is forehead so lightly that it was like the brush of eyelashes. I looked at his face and his cheeks were a light crimson. I could hear Lauren coming so I pulled my hands off his face and turned to kick a rock looking bored. Aiden was about to say something, thinking I was mad but stopped when he heard Lauren's upbeat whistling.

"Ahh." He said putting his hands in his pockets smiling.

**:)**


	14. Almost Like A Road Trip

**Hey Hey HEy! Review!**

"Who's ready for a road trip!?" Lauren said coming our way as if walking on a runway modeling a spring collection. Her peppy-ness annoyed me so much. I'd deal. It's a promise and no more breaking promises.

"Alright let's get in!" She said while opening the passenger seat door for Aiden who was already right behind me climbing into the backseat of the car. She frowned to herself but it lasted a second. She ran around the car and in literal terms, jumped in. She started the engine and backed out of the parking lot. In a couple of minutes, we were out of Willow Creek.

"It's really nice of you to do this for me." I said trying to sound polite and grateful. It was the right thing to do after all. (Oh, please.)

"It is no problem Olivia!" She exclaimed keeping her eyes on the now dark road.

I looked outside at the passing trees and at the many stars above. That wish to be a star came back. Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked to see Aiden resting his head on my shoulder. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I was fighting with myself to either watch the stars, or Aiden. I thought to myself, now I had two forms of hope; two reasons to hang on; two reasons to keep trying. We had been in the car for about an hour and I figured the town had to be near. I nudged Aiden lightly when I saw the 'next stop' sign say 30 miles.

"What happened?" He said opening his eyes.

"Nothing." I said. "We're almost there."

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Lauren nearly shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up." Aiden yawned, patting his hair then smoothing his shirt. "Sorry." He said while looking at my shoulder than smiling a child-like smile.

"Hey! You know what this whole road trip reminds me of!" Lauren said while flipping her head from the direction of the moving vehicle to the backseat. " . . . Last year when we took that fieldtrip to see the Washington Mountains! Do you remember Aiden? I remember the whole thing! It was absolutely fascinating!"

"Oh great." Aiden said exasperatingly. "She is going to give us a play by play recap of the entire weekly trip."

"That doesn't sound too good." I said being still. I was trying to fight off two human scents in such small vicinity. I sat still, kept calm, and looked out the window, remembering my promise.

"Olivia?" Aiden said motioning me to come closer with his hand and whispered into my ear. "You don't have to breathe, do you?"

"No." I whispered back.

"Oh, just checking." He said inspecting the way I was placed. A blind person could have realized the tension radiating off of me. Lauren seemed not to notice, trapped in her story, which was still being narrated to us. She began again.

" . . . And then I said to my friend Natalie; Aiden you know Natalie, Natalie Rhoden; well, I was telling her what cute people were in our last rest spot . . . ." Lauren giggled a bit. "She totally agreed, like there was this cute one with blond hair, this strong, big one, and even some of the girls there looked like porcelain! You know, now that I think of it, they kind of look like you Olivia."

This last part caught my attention. "What?"

"That the people in this little town in Washington that we saw hiking, they looked like you."

Aiden looked at me with eyes filled with questions. I looked at Lauren with eyes of horror. "What do you mean . . . like me?"


	15. Terrible Smell

**YO YO YIGGIDY YO! REVIEW! **

"Mhm." Lauren nodded. "They had that shiny look."

"Oh."

"Well that's silly, a lot of people look like they glow!" Aiden said trying to break my tension.

Although, a part of me hoped that Aiden was right. That it was silly these people looked like me, anyone could look like me from far away, I'm not the only blond in the universe. Still . . . what if. What if there are people who 'look' like me? There is, of course, a reason behind the look, but that's something people like Lauren would never know. If there were people like me out there, do they know I exist? I surely didn't know they existed. Well, there had to be people out in the world like me! How else could I myself have been 'made?' This all meant something bigger; I'm not alone. I looked at Aiden who was just staring at me. It turns out Lauren was too. She had her eyes on me through the rearview mirror. My eyes flicked to see hers and she looked away and back onto the road. I wanted to escape the car so bad. I felt an inching temptation to grab the door, yank it off its frame, and jump out. My hand tightened around the cushion. Aiden noticed, and he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Here we are!" Lauren sang as we drove into the small, deserted, intersection with only five buildings.

Lauren drove into a gas station and parked the car by the pump. She hopped out and started fiddling with the equipment. "This thing isn't working!" I heard Lauren say while struggling to detach the gas squirter. I got out of the car with Aiden and we walked into the open road. I looked up at the traffic lights which flicked from red to yellow, but never green.

"Where are we?" I said aloud, so my voice echoed off of everything. In the distance birds rose up from the graveyard town and continued south. It reminded me that we were in November.

"I don't know." Aiden said walking towards one of the buildings. I followed.

"Lauren, stay by the car." Aiden ordered.

"Sure thing!" She called out, giving us a thumbs up and big smile that could have shined in the darkness. I swore that even though she annoyed me, that smile of hers made the town seem exciting.

It was the last time I ever saw Lauren happy and radiant, or abnormally happy and radiant that is.

"Dean's Law Firm." Aiden said, reading the faded paint on the building. The house was small, aged, and abandoned. Ever window was cracked, pieces of the roof were missing, and wild plants sprung about everywhere. "Let's look inside." He said, motioning me with his arm and walking up to the front door. I sprinted to him and caught his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Something about this place doesn't seem right." I sniffed at the air. "Or smell right." It was true. This place reeked.

"Come on, Olivia. It'll only be two seconds, a quick peek inside, and we're out. We can just ask Lauren to drive us to the nearest pit stop and everything will be fine."

I didn't have a good feeling about this, but I followed him inside, taking one last glance at Lauren sill fiddling with the gas and the car.

"This is cool." Aiden said, picking up an old telephone that was lying on the desk. I walked over to a waiting area where there was newspaper clippings shredded to pieces. They were all lying on the floor. I picked up a slab of paper, and read aloud.

"Officials have a count of 2 deaths. More civilians claim to have spotted giant bears leave the scene." I flipped it over and on the back there were more news-headings. "Boy has been missing for two weeks."

"What are you reading?" Aiden said putting down the telephone and looking over my shoulder.

"I guess this is why no one lives here anymore. Maybe there was an overpopulation of bears."

"Aw man, I hate bears." Aiden mumbled. "They are the only animals that scare me when I go hiking."

I gave him a look. "If there are still bears here, you have nothing to worry about. Fortunately, you are an ally of _the_ scariest animal in the woods."

He laughed and shrugged. "Guess so."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Aiden asked fearfully.

"Lauren!" I said, running outside to see Lauren gone, but the smell was terrible, and something black caught my eye going out of view at the end of a dark street. Some sense in me stood on its end and my whole definition of tense was thought over. I had this sudden bloodlust.

I turned back to Aiden. "Stay here! Get in the car and stay there! I will be back, I will come back!" I started running then stopped abruptly and turned back to him. I looked into his eyes, grabbed his face and kissed his forehead setting my electric current off like fireworks. "Please." I didn't know when I would see him again, because it occurred to me now that I based the start of my real life with the day I met him. I couldn't move forward without having him, either next to me or in mind.

"I will." He said. Then grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips. Before my typical reaction of pulling away happened he pulled away first and started walking to the car. He had his priorities straight, but I was glad that he felt that same sort of longing. Maybe he liked me too. No, I couldn't think about this now, Lauren was in trouble. At that moment I stared at him walking past me. The next I was sprinting into the forest following the putrid scent. There was something odd in the scent that I smelled now. It was lime, meaning whatever held that scent, held Lauren too. I bolted past trees, bush, and stunned creatures that had no time to even think what passed them. After a minute or two, I spotted something up ahead of me, and whatever it was, it was huge, and it held Lauren.


	16. The Wolves

**Bring on the werewolves! Ha ha! Review your excitement or disgust in werewolves! (Personally, in the Twilight series i liked the vampires better.((!)) Sorry if there is typos! :)**

"Hey, stop!" I yelled out, letting my voice echo through the forest.

The giant creature turned to face me then stopped and howled. (It howled; Bears don't howl.)Then the creature stopped, shook Lauren off its back and turned to face me completely. When I got close, I could now see that it definitely wasn't a bear. It was a huge wolf. (When I say huge, I mean HUGE!) It looked like a wolf but it was too big to be normal. It stood there on all fours looking at me from head to toe with big hazel eyes, the color of caramel. I then looked to Lauren who was hyperventilating like she had just run a marathon and was crying.

"Lauren, are you okay?" I said standing still, trying to stare holes through the thing in front of me. It looked back at Lauren then to me, and then tilted its head to the side as if acknowledging something, as if it understood what I was saying. Lauren watched the wolf, and then with a shaky voice replied.

"H- Help m- me Olivia . . . please." She stuttered trying to crawl backwards.

The wolf watched me intently not even sparing Lauren a glance. It then howled again, and its rough howl rang out into the distance. I hope Aiden heard this. I walked slowly towards Lauren taking one step after the other. The wolf jumped in front of me suddenly and growled. Lauren screamed. I decided I should talk to it. After all, talking to inanimate objects or strange creatures was what I did best and has never failed me before.

"Please, we mean you no harm." I held up my hands. "I just want to take my friend back so we can go home, please. I don't know why you took her, but she has a family and friends, goes to school and has a job so . . . ." I didn't know what else to say, and I didn't think the wolf was buying my pitiful persuasion. Lauren looked at me with big, frightful eyes. The wolf lurked closer to me and I just stood there, not breathing. It sniffed me then growled again. Except this growl was more low and ferocious, and the wolf showed its large two rows of sharp, glittering teeth. It backed away, and turned to Lauren. It picked her up and threw her on its back.

"Olivia, help me please! Tell it to let me go!" Lauren closed her eyes as salty, lime flavored tears ran down her face.

"Let go of her!" I yelled.

Just then sounds came from the darkness surrounding us and suddenly, we had an audience. Giant wolves appeared all around me. They encircled us. I tried to get a good view of them. There were twelve wolves in total, some larger than others, but the largest was the one carrying Lauren. There were three small beige ones, the black one holding Lauren hostage, and the rest were different shades of brown and gray. Then from behind the huge, black wolf, a white wolf with penetrating blue eyes appeared. The white wolf was much bigger than the black one and almost looked like it belonged in a mystical production.

"I guess this is too late for 'I come in peace.'" I said slowly, trying to shake off my nervousness. The white wolf looked at me with a stare that could have been lethal then looked to the ground shaking is shoulders; almost as if it was laughing. It turned to the black one, looked at Lauren, looked at me, and then nodded. It grabbed Lauren with its teeth and lowered her to the ground while the black one walked into the forest. Lauren screamed again. I took a step forward. Various wolves growled and snarled at me but I kept my eyes fixed on Lauren. All of a sudden, a man came from behind the wolves. He had dark skin like Lauren and black hair that was tangled, drooping over his black eyes. The same eyes as the black wolf. _The_ black wolf. I spoke first.

"Tell them to let my friend go." I said trying to make my voice sound stern and threatening.

"What do you want leech?" He said rudely. His voice was hourse, as if worn out.

(What the . . . . !? Hasn't he ever heard of manners!?)

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" I looked at him with no falter. "All I want is-"

"We know leech, the human."

"What? Well . . . ." I tried to think, but all I did was stutter. I was a sad excuse for a blood drinking demon. "Why do you keep calling me leech?"

"The human doesn't know does she?" He said looking down on Lauren who was trembling on the ground. She wasn't in this conversation, let alone the scene. Her mind was someplace else and she was hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Her breathing was off, and I was suddenly concerned that she would die of a heart attack. He knew who I was. (Leeches suck blood out of their victims. So do I. What a sick coincidence.)

"No." I said letting my head down and dropping whatever courage or strength I had mustered.

"Don't worry leech, we'll take her back to _real_ safety." He motioned for a wolf to pick up Lauren. "Lee, take this human back to the town." The gray wolf nodded and shifted Lauren onto his back. Lauren began crying and screaming again, and I couldn't look at her. Once they were gone I made sure that my case would be heard.

"I don't drink human blood." I said still staring at the floor.

"Then why did I smell you, leech, with a humans? Why would you endanger them in that way?" He mused.

"I didn't mean any harm. None at all. They are my friends and I would never. . . . I was just trying to-"

"Trying to fit in?" He said satirically with a smile spreading across his face. "You hear that boys! A leech is trying to fit in!" He laughed. It was humiliating and I think I wilted lower. The white wolf walked back to the dark forest now, and after a moment returned in human form. He was light skinned and had the same piercing blue eyes.

"Leave her alone, Kev. You saw her concern for the human, it wasnt one concerning food." The blue-eyed boy said calmly. The other human gave him a disgusted glance.

"You are going to defend the leech!" He said in disbelief. "Stand back, youngster." The boy took a step back but stayed human. All eyes were just inspecting me, my every move, and my every twitch of unease.

"I'm not dangerous." I said feeling the need to speak.

They all laughed at me, except the blue-eyed boy. "Do you know what we do to leeches like you?" The boy with brown skin and hazel eyes walked up to me and started walking in a circle around me, making his monologue.

"Ever since I became who I was, for as far back as I can remember, there has always been one, solid rule; One rule that came with the gift; Just one." He smiled. "Care to take a guess what that rule is, leech?" He stopped directly in front of me, staring me in the eyes. I didn't say anything. Truthfully, I didn't know the rule. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, leech!" He reeled his hand behind him then flung it forward slapping me with the back of his warm hand, sending me falling backwards. I landed on the ground and felt my face burning. The man laughed at me sprawled on the floor. "Seems to me, we have found a weak, cold one!" He mocked. I'll show him weak. I got back up on my feet. Many things passed through my mind. Me pouncing on him at full force engaging in an all out battle; all the other wolves closing in on me; the white wolf being torn but probably being the one eventually chosen to bite my face off; Aiden never knowing what happened; Lauren living without being avenged; my mother never to know anything of her only daughter.

All the wolves stared at me while I glared two ferocious eyes at the boy who just slapped me. The boy stared at me and chuckled lightly to himself. "So leech . . . ." the boy started walking to the dark forest. "Want to know the rule?" He escaped from my view but I could hear him. I heard his howl from the darkness; I saw two blue eyes widen; I saw the big black wolf grinning at me with the sharp teeth at the ready; at the ready to tear me to shreds.


	17. The White Wolf

**Hola! To understand this better or a little more clearly, you have to have read the Twiligt series. But, if you didn't it's ok! I tried to make it as understandable as possible! R&R!!:)**

He trotted slowly up to where I stood, and was coming fairly close. My first instinct was a human one, buried deep beneath, and that was to run. I could run very, very far, maybe far enough where my past couldn't catch up with me. My second instinct was a vampire one, fresh on the surface, and that was to kill. I could lunge at the wolf with such speed and force, he wouldn't have known what hit him, and all it could take was one bite, one tear, another life. What happened next wasn't exactly planned. It was the mixture of my two instincts.

The moon and stars came into view as the other wolves cheered him on, as we began to form a circle, just staring into each other's eyes. I began making the raspy snarl, which echoed out, and momentarily hushed our audience. The wolf made the first move to my left, and I jumped quickly to my right avoiding the attack. I did so for about two more advances he tried to place on me, till I responded with an attack of my own. I started to run to the right, then rapidly changed directions and struck him on the shoulder. The wolf howled in pain and wobbled a little. Once he had collected himself he stood there watching me. Then he nodded and smiled. I soon realized what this meant. A force, well surpassing that of a train slammed into my back and flung me to the cold, unforgiving forest floor. I realized I had a gash going down my shoulder blades, but there was no blood, just an open wound that hurt me terribly. Then the paws of the black wolf landed right on the gashes on my arms. These paws were the size of my head. (Oh snap. I thought. Holy snap.) The razor-like nails of the animal dug into my skin and I could no longer hold anything back. I let out a cry of pain and made the noises of a whimper, but no tears. There are never tears when you want them most. "Let me go!" I said trying to resist the pressure of the wolf on top of me. "Get off me, please!" My arms began to burn and it reminded me of the way it felt to be on fire that night waiting for the bus. I breathed heavily, filling my lungs with useless air. The wolf made a snickering sound and lifted his head in the air looking at all the surrounding wolves. They made the snickering sound as well. No wonder the eyes of the wolf seemed to understand me, before it knew who I was, and no wonder it had nodded earlier, they could all communicate in some way. The wolves knew they would defeat me. I never had a good chance to begin with. The wolf looked back down at me, and then raised his paw. He raised it just like he did when he was about to slap the living daylights out of me, except now, he was going to slap all the life out of me. I looked up at the stars, way up, past the beaming face of the wolf. The electricity flowed in me. I communicated with them on a certain level as well, on a different frequency. The only problem was that I didn't know the frequency, I wasn't quite on that level yet, and looking now, into the face of my demise, I had this terrible feeling that I would never reach that level.

The paw began to rush downwards. My last seconds would be effortless, the claws would be quick, and my struggle would be over. I shut my eyes; I'd rather die surprised anyways.

Suddenly the weight from the wolf was lifted off me. My arms were free and numb from the heaviness put on them. I opened my eyes. The stars were still there, and I was still here. I heard the scuffle. There were roars and the sound of metal being lacerated, but there was also the smell of blood. The strange thing was, the blood did not sell appealing, and I sort of wanted to leave because of it. I wanted to sit up and see what was going on. I nudged my way to sit upright and when I did, a lot of puzzle pieces fell onto the board.

The black and white wolf, were rolling on the earth while the others were watching. They scraped, bit, hit, and tossed each other around. Suddenly, the black wolf got the white one in a headlock and tossed him to the side very harshly and violently. The white one fell to the floor, he didn't get up. The black one ran to the forest and came back human, and covered in blood. He looked exasperated and tired.

"Come on boys. If Gabriel wants to die for the leech . . . ." He walked to the white wolf and spit on him. "So be it."

They all ran into the woods howling as they went, leaving the lone white wolf behind.

**OK! I promise not to make another ridiculous love affair concerning Aiden, the white wolf, and Olivia! Not agaian! AH!**


	18. The White Wolf 2

**R&R!**

There he lay, stained red. I crawled over to him. The wolf was breathing and had his eyes shut. He had long wounds everywhere and it made me feel very sorry. I didn't deserve this kindness. I didn't deserve anything, actually. This wolf just sacrificed something I couldn't pay back. He just risked what I would kill to have for a minute: belonging.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. It sounded a little rude, considering lives were on the line, but it slipped out. The wolf breathed deeply and opened his eyes, revealing two pools of blue. They were like a mixture of the night sky and a sky fit for the perfect day at the park. The pools of blue looked at me, then trailed down to my gash, and howled. It started to get up, moving its front legs upright for a boost. I grabbed its side to help it up and surprisingly, it did not hesitate or shake my hand off. Once it was on its feet I stepped back. The animal then limped into the forest. After a few minutes the boy I had seen before returned. He only wore a pair of jeans. Just like the other wolf that turned human, new injuries became visible. He had a long scar going down the side of his face, threateningly close to his precious eyes. He stumbled trying to walk to me and where he fell he stayed, laying down, closing his eyes.

"It was right." He said finally, not looking at me.

"Yeah, but . . . ." This didn't seem right to me. "That boy, or the black wolf, the way he talked to me was as if he hated me. That his 'kind' hates me. Besides, you shouldn't have saved me, trust me, it wasn't worth it." The words 'I'd be better off dead' danced around my tongue for a few seconds. But then I thought of Aiden and my mom, what would they think if they heard me say this?

"You're wrong." He said coolly still closing his eyes. "It was worth it."

"But how? How was it worth it? You don't know me!" I was yelling now. "I don't understand!"

"What don't you understand?" He said in a tone that had no trace of anger or frustration, and you would have never guessed that he was just in a mortal combat battle. "It's simple, you were not guilty, you said so yourself, and I saw the way you were concerned for the human, you don't drink human blood; But if you were lying . . . ." He trailed off and smiled teasingly.

"I wasn't lying! But who's to say I'm not guilty of other things! Terrible things that anyone would want to kill me for doing!" I stood up and tried to prove a solid case that I was guilty, and should have been killed for reasons I only knew, while the boy lay on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm." He said unconvinced. "It still wasn't Christopher's job to execute. Him trying to kill you just because of who you are; I _know _that is wrong." He sat up suddenly and looked at his arms. He started poking at a receding scar line.

"The cuts are gone." I said running to his side to see.

"Look." He brought up his arm and pointed at where a bloody cut had once been, and I witnessed it being sucked back in and the wound healing before my eyes.

"How did you do that?" I said looking now at all his injuries clearing.

"It's just something that comes with being a werewolf I guess." He still wouldn't look at me, even while talking to me. It made me a little mad.

"Werewolf? No wonder." I said, poking at my cut. "That brings up the question again; why would you save me? Shouldn't you have been, I don't know, proud to have caught a vampire?"

He finally looked at me, but with a face of disgust. "How could you say that?" He got up. "All my life, ever since I became part of the pack, they've told me to watch out for creatures like you. I had never seen one and the way the elders described them I hoped never to see one. They described vampires as bloodthirsty monsters, who show no mercy towards their victims, are unable to give kindness, are the most horrid looking of creatures, and kill anything, and everything they see." He said while pacing back and forth. "Then when our pack called together, Chris saying he had just pried a human from the clutches of vampire, I was excited . . . yet afraid at the same time. When I saw the circle that had formed around the vampire, I didn't really care if it attacked me, I wanted to see who you were and I'm sorry to say this, but I wanted to kill you." He shook his head as if shaking off terrible memories; that familiar movement that I had performed too many times.

"When I saw you, a girl, a normal human girl, I don't know; I didn't know what to think. I saw how you looked at the human, so generally, almost protectively. Then I heard what the others were thinking . . . they were actually planning ways of how to tear you apart, who would get what, and I just couldn't see myself taking part in that. When Chris had you pinned to the ground I heard and saw your pain and fear. It was like watching an innocent person being attacked, and I had to do something." He looked at the sky, the sun coming up. "I don't know what to do, and I never thought I'd be asking this advice from a vampire, but what do I do now? I left my family and my home for the pack. I can't just return home expecting my mom and dad to accept me with open arms." He looked at me suspiciously. He probably saw the sadness in my face. "And don't you dare try to blame yourself for my problems." He said waving a finger at me. He sat down on the ground, putting his arms on his knees. He stared blankly for a time at me, and then hid his face in his arms.

"You are asking the wrong person the wrong question." I picked up a pebble and started twirling it in my hands. "I gave up everything, too. Actually, it was taken from me. Everything is always taken from me." I crushed the rock and opened my hand, letting go of the dusty remainder. I remembered that day, after I saw the mother with her baby, just sitting there because there was really nothing I could do. I remember looking for hope and finding it. Watching this werewolf was like watching me on that day. The only thing missing was his hope, but in reality, it wasn't too far away.

"Come with me."

"What?" He lifted his head from his arms. His cheeks were wet. He quickly wiped them with the back of his hand.

"Come with me." I said hoping he'd accept. I felt like I needed to help him, I needed to make up for it anyway.

"No." He said plainly. "No thank you, and should I remind you we are enemies."

"Says who?"

"Me, I say so, and you know perfectly why." He started getting up and turning towards the forest.

"Yeah, but you can come with me so I can take you somewhere you can be happy, and not alone." He kept walking. I ran to his side and tried negotiating to a wall. "There's this town I know, that girl is from there, the one I tried to save, there are such nice people . . . they would love you . . . if you have nowhere to go then why won't you accept my help?" I jumped in front of him, cutting him off. "Listen to me!" I waved my hands wildly in the air and brought them down when he finally stopped.

"I'm listening." He said looking very annoyed.

"What will you do? Roam the lands until you find anything, a clue, a sign? That's not a life, or at least not one worth living . . . um . . . ."

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel, sorry . . . I just know from experience as being a mythical creature, sitting around is never the option because when you do, bad things find you."

He eyed me with those blue eyes like he was looking at an octopus: awkwardly, confusingly, yet fascinatingly. "But you are a vampire." He smiled and pushed me aside, and walked past me into the forest, becoming invisible.

"Than what will you do!?" I shouted at the morning nothing.

Somewhere in the distance a white wolf howled at the sun. I stared out at the trees in front of me for a couple of minutes trying to do a quick thirty second recap of what just happened. Suddenly, it hit me. Just like his alluring and delicious smell, his memory hit me harder. I ran the way I came hours before, running faster than I thought I could. I passed trees, stunned animals, and the rest of the forest as I came up on the dirt road of the deserted town. I ran under the streetlights, in all four of the near collapsing buildings, and ran around the whole area. I looked everywhere hysterically for the humans that were missing.


End file.
